Aqua Pura
}} Aqua Pura is literally "pure water" (in Latin) that is available once the add-on Broken Steel is installed, and the quest Take it Back! is completed. This water is from the Potomac river basin, and has been completely cleansed of its radioactivity and contaminants by the purifier at the Jefferson Memorial. Characteristics If the water is not infected with the modified FEV, then Aqua Pura is just normal, filtered water that restores 20 Hit Points; identical to purified water. Drinking the water after choosing to infect it with the modified FEV will, along with restoring 20 Hit Points, result in a player debuff and upon consuming three bottles; it kills the player character. The debuff lowers Intelligence by one for 24 minutes and lowers Strength; first by five points for 12 minutes, then by four for 6 minutes, then by two for a final 6 minutes (for a total of 24 minutes). Locations The yellow barrels of Aqua Pura can be found across the Capital Wasteland (once Broken Steel is installed). Scavengers with pack brahmin carrying barrels can be seen making deliveries on merchant routes, protected by Brotherhood of Steel knights and paladins. Stolen barrels can be found in the possession of raiders, Talon Company mercs, Enclave troops, super mutants, and slavers (since the Brotherhood refuses to give them water) and are often used as bait for ambushes. Bottles of Aqua Pura can be found in abundance within the Citadel, with at least five bottles per room, or in crates. Related quest * Water Caravan Squabble Notes * Why the Infected Aqua Pura kills the player character can be explained by the fact that the Lone Wanderer was actually born outside of a vault and thus they are not immune to the modified FEV, which was designed to kill anyone who had prolonged exposure to the radiation and other mutational effects of the Wasteland. * Other than the value and the label, uninfected Aqua Pura is identical to the purified water found throughout the Capital Wasteland prior to the events portrayed in Broken Steel. Notably, this water is the same color as dirty water, presumably because it was dirty water prior to purification. * Aqua Pura infected with modified FEV can be given to water beggars in exchange for evil Karma. Uninfected Aqua Pura can be given to water beggars in exchange for good Karma. * Aqua Pura is different from Aqua Cura, which is related to the quest The Amazing Aqua Cura!. * In 2287 it is unknown whether or not the Brotherhood maintains the distribution of Aqua Pura after the ascension of Arthur Maxson to Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood. With Maxson as their leader there was a shift from the altruistic principles Owyn Lyons had instituted and resumed a more traditional mission of acquiring and preserving technology. Although they still recruit from the general populace and members such as Paladin Danse speak highly of the Brotherhood's work in the Capital Wasteland it could be assumed that the purifier is still in operation and distributing free pure water. Bugs * Giving any amount of Aqua Pura to water beggars will result in their death at the next map change, regardless of whether or not the Aqua Pura contains modified FEV. * Sometimes after drinking Aqua Pura a message will appear saying that "Aqua Pura has worn off". This is like when a chem wears off but there were no effects to begin with. This message may appear at random times, days after drinking Aqua Pura. It's not really a bug but a scripting quirk. Because tainted Aqua Pura has a debuff effect it's treated like a chem. The taint effect is still applied to the player, but since the effect fails a condition check, the actual debuff and player's death chance aren't applied. The pure Aqua Pura is thus also treated as a chem though it has no ill effects; the end result being the "worn off" messages. * Non-player characters use this as an aid item during firefights. It has the same effects on them if there is modified FEV added to the water. However, non-player characters drinking it will trigger the script that attributes the negative effect to you. In essence, if non-player characters drink a lot of infected Aqua Puras, the script kills the player character instead of the NPC. * Aqua Pura crates can appear before Take it Back! has been completed if Broken Steel is installed. Category:Broken Steel consumables ru:Свежая вода pl:Aqua Pura de:Aqua Pura uk:Свіжа вода